Pictures
by Animejessi
Summary: Namie liked to take pictures of the expressions that Izaya didn't show very often. Of course, she took them in secret and kept them hidden, but what happens when someone else sees them? I promise, it's not as creepy as it sounds.


**Here's another Izaya/Namie fic from Animejessi! i actually got this idea from a little slide with Naime and Shizuo. Basically, Namie bumps into Shizuo, drops a file, Shizuo helps Namie pick up file, notices that they were all pictures of Izaya sleeping, Namie takes file and runs off, Shizuo wonders if Izaya is okay with her being stalkerish. Yeah, that's basically what inspire this. Well, I hope you enjoy and please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

He was so good at hiding how he really felt about people. He would put on that mocking smile and act like he didn't care about anyone but himself. But sometimes… on rare occasions, like when he talked about his sisters, his expression softened. He wore a genuine smile and his eyes had a softness to them.

Namie was shocked when she had first seen it. She didn't expect such an expression to come from someone as despicable as Izaya. So when she saw it a second time, Namie thought that she might have just misjudged Izaya. Maybe he wasn't so bad. He started to look almost… human in her eyes. The more she saw it, the more she began to like Izaya.

Since he rarely showed that expression, Namie decided to take pictures of it so she wouldn't think that she had imagined it. Of course, Izaya would never allow it, so Namie took these pictures in secret. Sometimes, when she could manage to sneak into Izaya's without waking him, Namie would take pictures of him as he slept.

At times like those, she could see all the effort Izaya put into making himself look heartless. There was no way that this man could be as cold as he pretends and still be able to have such a gentle expression. Deep down, under that hard mask he made for himself, there is a kind-hearted person.

Namie was looking at all the picture she had taken of Izaya when she heard his voice.

"Namie, I need you to get something for me!" As soon as she heard that shout, she stuffed all the pictures into her file. Izaya looked at her and eyed the file curiously. "Namie, what's that?"

"Nothing, just work," She replied too quickly to be telling the truth, "You wanted something?" She tucked the file under her arm.

Izaya looked at her suspiciously before answering, "Yes… I need you to pick up something for me." He tried to snatch the papers from her but she quickly got up and moved away.

"Okay, got it," Namie said as she took the list of things Izaya wanted from his hands, "I'll be back soon!"

Namie rushed out of the apartment as Izaya asked, "Wait, Namie, what are you hiding!" But she was already out the door.

Namie sighed in relief when she got out of the apartment. 'That was close,' she thought, 'He almost saw the pictures and I don't want to know what would happen if he saw them.' Things could have gotten bad. You never knew what he was thinking or what he would do. He could either get really mad or be strangely calm about something. And she didn't want to risk it.

As Namie was thinking this over, she bumped into something hard and her photos scattered over the now open file. Namie fell on her butt and looked at whoever she just bumped into.

It was Shizuo. Shizuo Heiwajima.

'Ugh, can my day get any worse?' Namie thought angrily.

"Are you okay?" Shizuo asked her as he looked down at her. "Hey, you're Izaya's secretary… Namie, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," Namie said as she got on her knees and started gathering her photos. She hoped against hope that Shizuo wouldn't notice these.

'Please, don't be one of those guys who help pick up someone's things. Just walk away,' Namie tried to gather the pictures faster, but before she could get them all, big hands started helping her.

'Great,' she sighed in frustration.

"Is this really… Izaya?" Shizuo asked while looking at a particular picture with Izaya sleeping. He was clearly shocked.

Namie snatched the photo away from Shizuo, got up and ran. He stood there, shocked for a minute before chasing after her.

"Hey! Come back here!" Shizuo yelled as he chased her down. He was faster than her so he caught up pretty quickly. He grabbed Namie's arm, pulled her back and slammed his on the wall in front of her so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"I asked you a question," he growled dangerously.

Namie was breathing hard as she looked around for a way of escape. Shizuo grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. He, then, repeated his question.

"What do you think?" Namie rasped out, "Who else would it be?" Shizuo was way to close to her for her liking.

"There's no way that could be the flea!" Shizuo fumed furiously and continued, "Someone evil like him could never have an expression like that. Even if he did, why would you have a picture of him? I thought you hated him."

Namie slapped his hand away from her face and yelled, "What do you care? What do you know about Izaya anyway? You know nothing!"

Namie squeaked softly when Shizuo slammed his other hand next to the other side of her face. He brought his face closer to hers and quietly said, "I know you're too good for him."

Suddenly, Namie saw a switch-blade graze Shizuo's cheek slightly, causing it to leave a bleeding cut on his face. It landed in-between his fingers on the wall. Shizuo turned to face the source of the blade.

"This isn't good, Shizu-chan. I come looking for my secretary and here you are, sexually harassing her." Izaya holds his switch-blade next to Shizuo's neck, an uncharacteristically angry glare on his face.

"Shizu-chan, be a good boy and step away from her," when Shizuo did not comply, Izaya pushed the knife closer to his neck and spoke more sternly, "Now."

Shizuo did as Izaya told him, but not before looking at Namie one more time. He eyed Izaya once again. He had never seen the smaller man angry before, at least not for real. It was always mock anger with Izaya. Nothing really made him mad.

"Would you be so kind as to explain to me what you were doing?" Izaya spoke in a threateningly calm voice, stepping in front of Namie protectively.

Shizuo stared at Izaya, trying to figure him out. "I was just asking her a question," he stated blandly.

"Oh, asking her a question, is that what that was? Well, you could have fooled me," Izaya half-shouted, bitterly.

"Izaya, it's okay," Namie put her hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"She had pictures of you. I was just wondering why," Shizuo said with his arms raised in surrender, slightly taken aback by Izaya's out burst.

Izaya finally looked back at Namie and saw the pictures she held in her arms, tightening her hold on them. He vaguely wondered when she had taken those photos, but ignored the thought as he looked back at Shizuo.

"Does it matter? Namie can do what she wants. She doesn't answer to you," he turned his head toward Namie again and smiled slightly at her, "Or me. Now, we'll be leaving."

Izaya took Namie's hand and held it gently as they walked back to Izaya's apartment. Shizuo was to shocked to do anything, but stare as they left.

"Izaya, wait, I haven't gotten the things you wanted yet!" Namie stammered, embarrassed that Izaya had seen the pictures she had of him.

"I know, it's fine," Izaya just smirked at her and looked at the file again.

This just made Namie blush even harder and Izaya lead her into the apartment.

"Izaya, about the pictures…" she tried again, Izaya turned to face her.

"Shhh," he said and stroked her face with his fingertips. Izaya had that rare, gentle look on his face again. The one that made her want to take a picture.

The one that made her fall for him.

She was happy that for once, it was directed at her.

Izaya looked Namie in the eyes and slowly moved closer to her face for a kiss. When their lips meet, Namie never wanted it to end.


End file.
